1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual display system for displaying moving objects on a monitor in real time, which will be coordinated with a game device that moves individual simulated objects that are competing on a fixed playing area so that the monitor appears to be imaging the actual competition.
2. Description of Related Art
Various arcade games have existed wherein simulated models of objects, such as race horses, will traverse a track during a race. Observers can participate in the race at individual stations by selecting a specific horse and in some case by participating in a game activity that can be directly related to the advancement of the simulated horse across the track. Generally, the degree of freedom of movement of the horse models is somewhat limited and the ability to simulate the real live action in real time through an accompanying display is not available. Accordingly, the field of arcade games is still seeking to improve a visual simulation of a real life event, for example, a horse race.